


See me bare my teeth for you

by Bleeding_wing



Series: VK Angel AU [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wingfic, Zero wants to be such a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: The sound of Yuuki laughing barely registered, the world going fuzzy around the edges as Kaname’s largest set of wings arched into the air above him and-Oh.There was no mistaking the gesture Kaname suddenly made with his wings, never looking away from Zero as he did it.What the fuck? No, seriously, what the actual fuck?!
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: VK Angel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708621
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	See me bare my teeth for you

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like? Don’t read. I would love if y’all left me comments, I live for feedback! However, if it’s Yuuki bashing I’d rather you not please.

"Zero, did you hear? Archangels will be coming to our city today."

Lilac eyes narrowed sharply at the young little busybody of an angel that had ran up to him. "Which ones?"

The little angel frowned and shrugged before running off to go spread the news to others.

While most angels were average in comparison to eachother, some angels were higher. They were the archangels. Gifted with incredible abilities, an overwhelming force of grace, and usually two pairs of wings, sometimes more if they were extremely powerful. 

They were royalty, they were powerful, and they were absolutely terrifying. 

Zero grimaced, old memories rising to the surface of two archangels he had been around when he was little. Recalling one time when the girl had been hurt by one of the monsters of the forest. The boy had roared at the creature, baring a mouthful of razor sharp fangs and a jaw that could unhinge and expand wide enough to bite the monster's head off. 

That was just a child too. The Kurans were always terrifying though. 

Zero internally cringed, pushing it out of his mind as more memories rose to the surface. He was safe now, far away from them. He had left that behind.

__

The sound of a horn had Zero jerking up from where he was watering some flowers, wings fluffing out in surprise. 

Looks like the visitors were already here. The city must be giving them a grand entrance. 

Zero snorted, putting the can down and washing his hands off.

Best to stay on the good side of monsters that had no problem eating you if you got on their bad side. 

Zero walked to the edge of the city, staring out into the endless fluffy clouds. Surely nobody would notice if he went for a fly during all this commotion? 

With a sigh he turned away from the edge, walking slowly toward the city entrance. Better to be safe than sorry he supposed. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble. 

Zero came up behind the large crowd of people lined up along the pathway and froze, wide eyes taking in the sight of the Kuran Archangels standing side by side and talking to the stumbling, reverent town leader. 

Fucking hell, he couldn’t catch a break could he? 

The smell of their power hit him like a brick and made him week at the knees, spicy and potent enough to make Zero’s wings try to fluff out in obvious invitation and desire. 

He should of gone flying. 

Zero started to slowly edge away from the crowd, turning to go back when a melodic voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Zero."

Zero turned wide eyes back to the Archangels that were halfway to him already, the crowd parting around them, heads bowed in respect. 

Zero panicked, wings flaring out in an aggressive manner as he jerked back a step, making the Kuran’s freeze in their tracks. 

Yuuki’s own wings flared a little as she inhaled deeply, smelling his panic, no doubt. 

“There’s no need to be scared, dearest. We won’t hurt you.”

Zero’s eyes narrowed and darted from Yuuki to Kaname. It wasn’t Yuuki he was worried about. 

The older Kuran had it out for him even when they were kids, always looking at him with dark eyes and leaning over him, wings always flared in an aggressive manner.

Being friends with Yuuki had been the only reason he hadn't been killed. Which was why he ran as soon as he could. 

Once Yuuki started puberty she had started to make new friends, drawing further away from Zero. And the further away she went the bolder Kaname had got. Even going so far as to bite one of Zero's wings. Zero winced as he recalled the blinding pain it had caused, followed by searing heat. 

Zero tensed, wings closing in tighter to his body and a whine escaping his throat as Kaname walked closer, a set of his wings flaring out and eyes glowing, turning from wine to bloody red.

"N...no. Stay away!"

Zero backpedaled rapidly, whimpering when Kaname followed him until Zero's back hit the wall of a building. 

Zero looked over the older archangel's shoulder as he got closer and closer, eyes pleading to Yuuki. He didn't want to die.

A shaky gasp ripped itself from Zero's chest as Kaname came to a stop, practically touching him he was so close. 

"Zero, you're shaking," The Archangel’s eyes glinted in unmasked amusement as he pressed Zero further into the wall with his body. "You smell just as divine as I remember."

Zero made a distressed noise and tried to squirm away. He didn't understand why the archangel was so close and not trying to hurt him. It went against everything Zero knew about him. 

He met Kaname’s eyes and felt his knees go weak again, the smell of power hitting him even harder now that they were so close. 

The sound of Yuuki laughing barely registered, the world going fuzzy around the edges as Kaname’s largest set of wings arched into the air above him and- 

Oh. **Oh**.

There was no mistaking the gesture Kaname suddenly made with his wings, never looking away from Zero as he did it. 

_ What the fuck? No, seriously, what the actual fuck?! _

The noise of shock at the invitation that left Zero was nearly a squeak, world coming back into focus as he ducked around Kaname and quickly walked, almost ran, away. Wings tucked close to his body to keep them from responding to the invitation like they- like _he_ wanted to.

There were so many things wrong with Kaname basically inviting him to fuck.Kaname Kuran, who basically bullied him. 

Zero nearly stumbled over his feet as the realization hit him. 

_ Wait, was that why Kaname always messed with him?! Seriously?! _

Nope. Zero wasn’t even going to think about it.

Zero ran to the edge of the city and let himself fall, wings tucking in close to gain speed as he flew through the clouds, only opening his wings when he fell through the clouds and saw the greenery of the earth around him. He let his wings carry him back up, content to glide as he tried to clear his head, the smell of power still clinging to him. 

The air around him suddenly shifted and Zero jerked back with a gasp, wings flaring out and halting him only a foot or so away from pitch black wings so big they felt like they took up the entire sky. 

When he noticed that there was two more sets behind the first is when the panic hit. 

**Archangel.**

Surely it couldn’t be. His luck wasn’t this shitty. 

Zero reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the wings and met wine colored eyes, proving his luck was, in fact, super shitty. 

He had almost collided with Kaname Kuran.

The air behind him shifting let him know that Yuuki was probably there now, they were cornering him. 

Part of Zero was tempted to talk it out with them. Figure out why they were being so inviting. 

Yuuki came up closer, the air from her wings blowing his hair into a mess as she spoke.

“Zero, don’t be silly, let’s go talk about this. We will play nice, I promise.”

Zero turned to look at Yuuki just in time to see her look up from where she had obviously been eyeing his ass.

_ Oh really? So that’s how it was? _

Zero hummed, considering as he glanced back to Kaname. This was a lot to take in, but apparently they wanted to fuck him. Both of them. 

_How would that even wor— nope not thinking about it_. 

In a moment of boldness that Zero was sure to later regret he legs his wings flare out, exposing the sensitive insides of his wings and fluttering them briefly in a blatant invitation before he tucked them in and dove. Laughing at the look of shock on Kaname’s face he had caught before flying. 

_Now let’s see what the Kuran’s are made of_.

__

Not even three minutes later saw Zero caught and gently carried to the ground between the two Archangels, Yuuki’s tongue exploring his mouth in a way that had heat pooling in his stomach.

He was hardly aware of anything, so absorbed in her mouth on his, that when Kaname pulled him away to gently push him onto the ground he nearly smacked him with a wing. 

It didn’t go unnoticed, judging by the snort that left Kaname as he crawled on top of Zero.

A whine left Zero’s mouth as the largest set of Kaname’s wings covered his own wings, pinning them in place. 

Zero clawed at the lush grass beneath him as a hand slipped into his pants and his oil glands in his wings went into overdrive, oil slowly starting to slick down his wings and Kaname’s as they rubbed together. 

“Please, ahh!” 

Zero groaned lowly, eyes clenching shut as he felt Yuuki’s hands, one on his cheek and the other sliding between the joined wings, zoning in on his oil glands immediately and cruelly rubbing over them. 

It was like a live wire connected straight to his dick and the noise that left him was almost a scream, body arching up with nowhere to go, caught in a cage of the Archangel couple’s making. 

Zero opened his teary eyes to see Yuuki leaning over him, smiling down at him as she gentled her touch on his wings and slowly stroked his cheek. It took him a good ten seconds to realized she was talking, words coming into focus as the hum in his body died down. 

“-re Such a good boy, Zero. You’re doing so well. My pretty little angel, so open for us.”

And didn’t those words just make Zero want to close his eyes again, hide his burning face in the shelter of Kaname’s massive wings. 

He heard a soft moan from Yuuki and his breath hitched, a gasp escaping him as he suddenly felt a much larger hand slide through his other wing, covering the long fingers in the copious amount of oil he was shamelessly providing, his body working against him, helpless in the face of the Kuran’s desires. 

Yuuki’s hand moved to his chin, tipping his head further back as she met his eyes again and crooned at him, wings coming forward to gently brush against the edge of his, the contact sending sparks of heat through Zero’s entire body.

“Do you want to be a good boy for me, Zero?’

Zero was frantically nodding before she even finished the sentence, a moan escaping him as Kaname slowly stroked his dick, fingers teasing and _not enough_.

Zero suddenly found himself turned onto his stomach, ass in the air as Kaname quickly divested him of his pants and boxers. Yuuki laughed at his surprised look as she slowly removed all of her own clothing, exposing inch after inch of soft skin to Zero’s hungry eyes. 

Kaname threaded his hand through Zero’s hair, gently tugging him up so Yuuki could position herself in front of Zero. The slight pain pulling a moan from the smaller angel.

Yuuki’s hand replaced Kaname’s, shamelessly dragging Zero between her legs, the intent obvious.

Zero groaned, rubbing his cheek against her inner thigh and nipping it light. Yuuki’s gasp only spurring him on as he dove in, greedily licking over her clit before diving lower, playfully tonguing at her entrance. He teasingly slid his tongue into her, making little thrusting motions that her her clenching around him greedily before he pulled out, sliding his tongue up to flick it against her clit. 

“Hahh! Mhhh, Kaname he’s really good at this, you sh- nhh! You should let him have a go at you sometime.”

And didn’t that visualof eating Kaname out until he was a moaning mess make Zero practically _drip_.

Zero moaned and shoved his tongue back into her, deeper this time, and hummed in pleasure as he felt her jerk and gasp, legs trying to close around his head. 

The sudden feeling of an oil slicked finger sliding into him made him jerk forward in shock, the sudden movement pulling a squeal from Yuuki.

Now he knew why Kaname had his hand in his wings earlier.

Kaname was certainly not inexperienced, within a couple minutes he had Zero rocking onto two fingers and moaning as he continued to tongue Yuuki open.

Two soon turned into three and Zero was a mess, drooling and panting between Yuuki’s legs as Kaname relentlessly rubbed against his prostate with every thrust. His wings fluttering and jerking in tune with his moans. 

The fingers finally slid out of him and Zero would of collapsed had it not been for large hands gripping his hips and dragging him backward, pulling him away from Yuuki who groaned in protest. 

Kaname smirked, leaning over Zero and grinding against him suggestively as he looked at Yuuki. 

“Do you want him inside you, Yuuki?”

“Gods yes, hurry up.”

Zero groaned in protest as Kaname made him crawl forward, on top of Yuuki who was now laying down, legs spread wide in invitation. Zero’s breath hitched as he finally caught up to what was going on.

Kaname grabbed Zero’s dick, stroking him and spreading more of his own oils onto him before gently guiding him into Yuuki. 

_Tighthotwetfeelssogood!_

Zero whined as he slowly bottomed out inside Yuuki, hips trembling in both effort to stay upright and not thrust.

Yuuki’s long legs came up and locked around him, yanking him down on top of her and making him suddenly go deeper.

Zero barely had time to process the feeling of Yuuki before he was the one being filled up, a thick cock spreading him wide open in ways he’d only fantasized about. 

“P-please, Yuuki! Kaname! Nhg!”

Zero buried his face in Yuuki’s neck and whined, squirming as Kaname continued to relentlessly thrust deeper and deeper. Zero breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the Archangel’s hips smack against his ass.

Kaname moaned lowly and pulled halfway out before snapping his hips forward visciously, causing Zero to rock forward into Yuuki as well. 

_Holy fuck so this is how it works_.

Kaname set up a fast pace that quickly turned Zero and Yuuki into whimpering messes, clinging to one another. The feeling of Kaname’s wings suggestively brushing against his own nearly made Zero cum on the spot. 

Yuuki reached over Zero’s shoulder, roughly tangling her fingers in Kaname’s hair and yanking him forward into a brutal clash of tongues. Zero didn’t even have the brain power to think anything beyond _holy shit_ as Yuuki suddenly clenched around him and came, moaning loudly. 

Zero whimpered as she tightened around him and sank his teeth into her shoulder as he felt his own orgasm crash into him. 

“Good boy, fill me up. You feel so good inside me.” 

Zero moaned and unlatched his teeth from Yuuki’s shoulder, licking over the mark in apology before Kaname suddenly snapped his hips forward again, wringing a cry from both Zero and Yuuki. 

“My turn.”

Kaname yanked Zero backward by the hips until his face was buried in Yuuki’s stomach, making him slide out of her with a lewd squelch. 

Zero only had a second to catch his breath before Kaname started fucking into him again, even harder than before. 

It wasn’t long before Kaname was moaning and latching his own teeth into Zero’s shoulder — payback probably — and coming, filling Zero up with warmth. 

Kaname wrapped Yuuki and Zero in his wings and collapsed on top of them, forcing Zero to lay down, still deep inside of him. 

Zero shivered as the spark of pleasure the shift caused and clenched down, wiggling against the Archangel. 

Yuuki laughed in disbelief at the display, fingers coming down to playfully yank on his ear. Kaname groaned, shifting his hips away from Zero before rocking back up against him. 

“Looks like you finally found someone to match your stamina, Kaname.” 

Zero grinned, baring small fangs as he suggestively nipped at Yuuki’s hip, watching her eyes go dark with lust again. 

They went through all that trouble, it was only fair if Zero rewarded them. 

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> So...yea, aha. Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
